The Chase
by superdenise6
Summary: One shot requested by sweets Lexie... Doccubus fluff I hope you enjoy, havent written in a while..


Bo got off the hotel elevator and scanned the lounge. It was rich in its décor but had an odd rustic feel. She walked up to the bar and chuckled at the resemblance of the lounge to the Overlook Hotel in the movie The Shining. As the bartender approached her she checked her reflection in the mirror behind him. She was dapperly dressed in a fitted charcoal suit and loose tie. She paired it with a form fitted mandarin collared white dress shirt unbuttoned just enough to reveal her ample cleavage. Adjusting her fedora she brushed her dark locks back as the bartender greeted her, "I have the suite you requested. " She nodded as he led the way.

He led her down a dimly lit hall into a private dining area. The room was adorned with curtain lights that mimicked fireflies. It had a small wood floor area for dancing and a bar stocked with all types of liquor. Soft music was humming in the background as the bartender waited for Bo's reaction. "Very nicely done, only who is she?" She motioned to the blonde sitting at the table tapping on her empty glass.

He looked over to the woman and smiled and said,"Mrs. Dennis, there is a touchscreen at your table, should you want anything we don't have presented please let us know and a waiter will attend to you."

"Thank you, everything looks fine." Bo cautiously approached the woman sitting at the table and stood across from her. "Good evening," she said as she removed her hat to greet her. "May I join you?"

The woman lifted her eyes to greet Bo and smiled crookedly. "I'm a little dry," she shook her glass towards Bo.

Bo eyed the woman and smiled and replaced her hat back on her head, "What would you like?"

"Black label, rocks please."

"Really?" Bo tipped her hat at the request and made her way behind the mini bar. She took her jacket off and laid it on the bar, rolled up her sleeves, and tossed her tie over her shoulder. As she poured the drink she eyed the blonde staring back at her, and drank her in. She was wearing a champagne colored dress off the shoulders. Her hair was twisted up and by the time Bo got to looking at her face the blonde was pink with embarrassment. "I hope you don't mind, I'm making myself one as well." Bo smiled that she was able to incite a flush of color by just staring at her.

Bo took the two drinks to the table and set them down, took off her hat and set in on the table. She then handed the glass to the woman in a way to make sure their hands touched, " I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"That's because I didn't give it." The blonde put her lips to the glass and smelled the aroma of her drink before she sipped it. "Mmmmm, so good," she soothed as the drink glided down her throat.

"May I sit?" Bo questioned. "Please," she motioned to the chair across from her. "My name is Lauren, thank you for the drink."

"What brings you here Lauren?", Bo asked as she casually sipped her drink.

"The promise of a good time. I heard the drinks are cold and the women hot." She eyed Bo as she took a big gulp of her drink for courage.

"Is that so?" Bo quipped, "What is your assessment then?"

"I suppose its only fair to give my full review after the night is done, don't you agree?"

Just then a slow song from The Flamingos filled the air with romantic melodies… "I only have eyes for you…"

Bo extends her arm motioning for Lauren to take her hand. She complies as she guides her to the small dance floor and puts on her hat. Lauren steps on as Bo pulls her close against her. "I like your dress," Bo smiles as she extends Lauren's arm twirling her around to reveal a backless dress. Bo caught her breath at this unexpected glimpse of exposed skin. She brought her back with such a force that Lauren let out a gasp as Bo held her tight. Her hand pressed in between her shoulders, her finger slowly trailed down to the small of her back where she pulled Lauren by her waist against her core.

"You're a good dancer," Lauren tried to say in a contolled tone. Her words came out breathless, her attempt to mask her desire failed.

"Not so bad yourself," she said as she grinds her, dips her, pulls her back up with her hand on the small of her back pulling her close to her hips.

"Whoa," she breaths as she is face to face with this suited beauty.

Bo's finger travels down her spine very slowly, leaving a warm trail on her goose-bumped skin. She keeps along her spine until she reaches the end of the dress material at the small of her back, she dips her finger under and brings Lauren's ear to her mouth. "You want to kiss don't you." She smiles.

The song changes tempo into a waltz and before Lauren responds. Bo straightens the brew of her hat with renewed determination and grabs Lauren and darts to the waltz stance and proceeds. Lauren starts chuckling trying to keep her composure and Bo switches directions. "What is so funny?"

"I'm sorry, it's nothing. Lauren seems regretful of laughing so heartily, "Well no, its just that you don't strike me as the Waltz type."

Bo abruptly stops, "Is that so? What type do I strike you as, exactly." She lets go of Lauren and walks back to the table and grabs her drin. She pushes her hat back on her head and takes a bold swig waiting for a reply. She slightly coughs at the bite of the drink and she says impatiently, "Well?"

Lauren walked over to Bo and put her hand on her shoulder, "Please I meant no offense, its just…" Bo lightly shrugged her off and left to the bar. She opened the cabinet and found her prize, Johnny Walker Blue label in a velvet lined case.

Lauren walked over, "Wow blue label huh? That's more for sipping and not chugging, can I not do anything to change your mind?" She walked over to Bo and grabbed her tie, "This is a very pretty blue, electric, and mesmerizing," she said. While looking into her eyes she gives the tie a slight tug towards her face, Bo complied leaning forward. Lauren led her back out to the dance floor where she grabbed a chair and placed it on the dance floor, "Please sit."

Bo tilted her head intrigued as she sat down as instructed. Lauren began dancing provocatively running her hands up and down her body, walking towards Bo. "I meant no offense," Lauren said as she got closer to Bo placing here hands on her knees spreading them just enough for her to rest in between. "I just meant you are dark, and mysterious." As she pulled on her tie Bo grabbed Lauren to kiss her and Lauren deflected. She smiled as she let go of her and backed up slowly.

"Ohhhh, I think you are the one who is a bad girl," Bo states as she gets up and approaches Lauren.

"Uh uh uh," Lauren waved her finger as she pushed Bo by the shoulders back into the chair.

"Oh you are playing with fire, you have no idea," Lauren smirked as she started to dance away. Bo grabbed her arm and pulled her in, turning her around. "Why are you being so coy?" She breaths on the back of her neck and hugs her close arms around her chest. "I can tell you're smiling. Why won't you kiss me?"

Lauren chuckled, " I barely know you, why would I kiss you?"

Bo started laughing, "You just told me you came here because the women are hot and…"

"The drinks are cold which reminds me," Lauren said as she struggles to free from the hold and get to her drink at the table. Bo hugged her close, "I will release you if that is really what you want. Or…"

"Or." Lauren stated flatly.

"I would really like to kiss… your neck." Lauren simply nodded and Bo smiled as she released her. She ran her hand along Lauren's outer thigh, traveling up her waist, past her ribs, over her chest to her neck under her chin. She lifted her chin as she felt Lauren's pulse thump. Her mouth watered as she pressed her lips against Lauren's neck ever so softly. Lauren let out a long sigh as if she was holding her breath. Bo continued to run kisses up her neck and grabbed Laurens waist pulling her further in between her legs.

Lauren's breaths became labored and her eyes closed, "I need a drink." She broke from the spell and hurried over to the table. She grabbed her drink and took a few heavy swallows before the amber liquid was gone, "Another please."

"As you wish," Bo grabbed the glass from Lauren then placed her hat on top of her head. As she washed and dried she called out, "looks better on you." Water splashed her white dress shirt, "Oh darn." Bo glanced over to see the blonde eyeing her very now transparent top and she smirked.

She carried both drinks over to the table and scooted over to Lauren. "I had to unbutton a few, I splashed water," she smirked as she left the beaded drops of water glistening on her ample cleavage. "Eyes up here," she says as she took a sip of her whiskey.

"Wow that's good, what made you switch to the blue label? Don't you think that's an unfair advantage?"

"Don't be such a poor sport, I am not trying to take advantage of anyone. You already told me blue is my color, besides I think I've already won you over."

Bo places her hand on Lauren's knee and leaves it, "You know you seem so sure of yourself." Lauren stares at Bo's hand. She places her hand on top of it and squeezes, she begins to urge her hand up her dress.

"You won't let me kiss you but…" Lauren quieted her by kissing her neck. "Oh God," Lauren lightly sucked her way up to Bo's earlobe.

"You will not win Bo Dennis," she softly kissed the flesh behind her ear.

Bo growled like an animal, she leaned for a kiss and was denied again. "If you insist," she smiled as she bit softly and sucked on Lauren's neck. "Ahhhh," she groaned. She attempted to pull away but Bo grabbed the back of her head as she continued to suck." Mmmmm," she hummed. "My God you taste so good."

"Yeah?" Lauren replies disheveled, "You should try the rest of me."

Bo held her eyes shut as she pulled away, "Why don't we eat a little snack, shall we?"

"Are we a little hungry? Lauren bantered. "And don't close your eyes, they are mesmerizing and its unfair."

Bo looked back at Lauren as she went to scan the banquet table filled with a generous selection of treats. Lauren sat patiently looking at her gathering food. She nervously sipped her drink softly running her hand over her neck where she was sure Bo left a mark.

Bo came back with a silver tray, an assortment of olives, cheese, Italian meats, nuts, and fruit. "Is this ok?" She smiled as she sat and slid the tray towards Lauren and handed her a cloth napkin.

Bo popped some cheese and a few grapes in her mouth before placing stuffed olives on a few of her fingertips, "Not hungry I see?" She glances over at Lauren who is staring at her smirking.

"Yes, very, but not for what's on that silver platter. " Bo eyed Lauren leaning closer to her offering her the olive. Lauren took another sip of her drink as she grabbed Bo's hand and raised her finger to her lips. Bo watched as Lauren sucked the olive off her finger before taking her whole finger in her mouth and gently sucking it clean. Bo smiled as she took back her hand, swirled her drink with the same finger, licking the alcohol off of it.

"You really should eat something you know," Lauren nodded as she ate a few meats and cheese. Bo lifted a strawberry by its stem and touched the end with the tip of her tongue making Lauren gasp as she took a gulp off water to clear her throat. Taking notice Bo bit the strawberry in half, letting the remnants of the juice remain on her lips slightly enhancing their red color. "These are quite juicy Lauren you really need to taste one." She slides next to her and takes another and holds it up to Lauren's lips, tracing them softly with it. Lauren opened her mouth slightly, but Bo threw the strawberry into her own mouth.

She smiled at Lauren and looked at her mouth just inches from hers. "You know, I wanted that strawberry."

"I know," Bo says confidently. "If you'd like you can taste them on my lips." The women stared at each other waiting for the other to make a move. Lauren grabbed Bo's hand and and guided it to her chest over her heart. Bo closed her eyes again, as she felt the heavy pounding of this elusive woman's heart.

Lauren smiled as she moved close leaving Bo's hand to rest on her racing heart. She took her tie, sliding it up still knotted only to leave it covering over her eyes. "What are you doing?"Bo questioned as her breath became heavy with arousal. Lauren took Bo's hands and guided them to the hem of her dress sliding them up her thighs. "Wait," Bo stopped her from guiding her hands further. "I cheated."

Lauren looked at Bo, her strawberry stained lips couldn't be resisted anymore. She leaned in closer and whispered against her mouth, "I know." She smiled as she gently pressed her lips against a motionless, blindfolded Bo. "Mmmmm, tastes like… you.

"Remove my tie then," Bo smiled as her hands guided the dress up Lauren's waist. Lauren complied and lifted the tie off Bo's eyes that remained shut.

"I already won," Lauren states as she takes Bo's face in her hands lifting up to her lips as she kisses her eyelids softly causing Bo to start massaging Lauren's thighs under her dress. "Please," Lauren urged. Bo smiled bright as she finally opened her eyes to reveal them glowing blue. She had attempted to hide them but finally let go. "You know, you almost had me a few times Bo."

"Almost," Bo says as she purrs against Lauren's neck, her hands leaving her thighs to glide up her bare back. "You almost made me lose my mind just with this dress Doctor." She smiled as she pressed herself against Laurens chest staring at her lips just inches from her.

"Really? And I suppose your wet cleavage was just an accident huh?" Lauren bantered. She dipped her head down, sliding her tongue between the very wet mounds licking up the water that had distracted her all night.

"Mmmmmm, lets not waste anymore time," Bo urged as she pulled Lauren to a room off the dining area. Through the french doors revealed a poster bed covered with white netting and blue lights. As Lauren walked up to the beautiful sight she came upon a handwritten note at the foot of the bed that read, "I will never tire from losing myself to you."

She smiled as she read it, Bo's hands snaked around her waist pulling her close. The silence was broken by the zipper on Lauren's dress being pulled down, then dropping to pool around Lauren's feet. Bo dropped to her knees as she helped Lauren out of her heels. She turned her around and slid her panties off as Lauren stepped out of them. Lauren smiled down at Bo as she looked up at her with glowing blue eyes. Bo pulled Lauren against her mouth breathing deep as she kissed between her thighs. Lauren grabbed Bo's head and pressed her closer before stopping herself and yanking Bo up by her collar.

"Not fair," she whispered. "Let me." She tore Bo's dress shirt open with a hard yank kissing exposed skin as Bo's clothes fell to the floor.

"Oh my, Doctor," She was hushed by Lauren covering her mouth, her hand pushing her back until she bounced onto the bed. Surprised Bo sat up to protest only to be straddled by Lauren devouring her mouth, biting her bottom lip so softly, inciting moans of arousal. Bo resolved to give Lauren control, but not without a little fun. She palmed Lauren's breasts making hard circles around her nipples before gently rolling them between her fingers. Lauren moaned and started to grind her hips down when Bo broke their kiss to breathe. "What made me think I could get you to kiss me before my eyes turned blue huh?"

"Like your note says, I think this is bet you were happy to lose babe." Bo looked up at Lauren, her fingers pinching her nipples aggressively and slid her hands on her waist encouraging Lauren to continue the grinding. She flexed her hips up, Lauren arched her back and Bo caught her as she sat up devouring every inch of her torso she could reach with her mouth. She kept pulling her down hard with every thrust meeting her with the same needy intensity. Bo gently pulled Lauren's hair revealing her exposed neck, nipping her with tiny delicious bites. Lauren neared her finish when Bo stilled her, "No."

She held her hips in place, looked into her eyes gliding her hands up her sweat glistened body. Enveloping her in a tight hug, placing her ear against her heart, Bo sighed deeply, "Thank you, for being you and indulging my every request including this silly role play date night."

"Bo, this has been more than a date night, you did so much to show me a good time. I love you and this night has been incredible… well almost." She said with a mischievous grin.

Bo's eyes fired blue before grabbing the back of Lauren's head pushing her mouth open with her tongue encouraging her to continue grinding her hips before she interrupted with her profession of love. "Mmmmm, I love you Lauren Lewis, but now its my turn."

She flipped Lauren gently on her back and thought, "It will never be as sweet as this." She pushed her legs gently apart, rocking her body against her.. She elicited cries of passion and pure love of Lauren screaming and calling her name like no one else ever would.


End file.
